


Calamity Falls

by SilverKitsune



Series: Two for Tragedy [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Decapitation, Graphic Descriptions of Blood and Gore, I'm pretty sure the battle scene in chapter 4 is worse than anything Berseria has to offer, M/M, Tainted AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their second encounter with Heldalf goes hardly as planned; between Symonne's ability to separate the party and her illusions, the Shepherd's most important thing becomes his downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall of the Shepherd

**Author's Note:**

> The opening lines of dialogue are slightly altered from the second encounter with Heldalf, in which he inexplicably tells Symonne to release Rose from the bubble prison arte instead of the far far far more obvious choice, Mikleo. Because it made no sense to me why Heldalf would think to choose Rose when Symonne's been spying on them this whole time, during which time, she would have observed: 1) Rose armatizing with the other Seraphs, and (more importantly) 2) the relationship between Sorey and Mikleo. They seriously handed Heldalf the Idiot Villain Ball in that scene, so this is my take on it.

“Release the Water Seraph.”

“At once.”

Sorey stared helplessly from Heldalf's grasp as a clawed hand aimed a blast at the silvery-blue haired Seraph. Mikleo had, fortunately, landed on his feet, staff at the ready when the attack fired. Swiftly side stepping the attack, he parried the blast, violet eyes gleaming in the darkness, searching for an opening.

“Mi-Mikleo,” Sorey managed to stutter out even as he struggled harder to break free. “Luz-” His call for his childhood friend was abruptly cut off as sharp claws constricted tighter around his neck.

“Now, now, Shepherd, we mustn't end the fun early.”

Several more blasts were shot Mikleo's way, but they were likewise side stepped.

“Hoooh, not bad, not bad at all, for one as young as yourself. Symonne,” he commanded.

She bowed, replying, “As you wish.” The dark Seraph raised her wand once more, making Lailah vanish before Symonne herself stepped back to warp away.

Sorey's vision blurred, and he was distinctly aware of the sensation of falling and hitting his back on the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs. Willing himself to breathe, he rolled, raising himself to a battle-ready crouch, only to stare slack jawed at the scene in front of him.

Mikleo had been bodily slammed and pinned to one of the fallen pillars, his blood drenching the ancient stone. Heldalf crouched over the fallen Seraph, right claws digging into aquamarine and gold trimmed cloth as more red blossomed around malevolent purple claw points. The feline lord's left hand had been curled into a fist, energy gathered for a death blow.

Amethyst met jade. “S-Sorey, I'm sorry.”

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Sorey closed his eyes and shouted a familiar name, one last time.

“LUZROV RULAY!”

He had expected to feel the familiar grip of their bow falling into his hands, the tug of the wind in their pony tail, the warmth and security of being one with the most important person in his life . . . his one and only . . .

But none of that happened.

He opened his eyes to see Heldalf's fist firmly buried in the stone where Mikleo's head would have been, and a burst of white light streaming up where his body should have been.

He sank to his knees, vision blurring as tears, unbidden, overflowed from his eyes.

Mikleo was gone. Mikleo, who always took care of him, who always had his back, who always had a kind word or a comforting smile right when he needed it most. Dark claws of grief dug at his heart, and he followed his emotions down, down past the grief and into the boiling fury below.

He would avenge Mikleo, even if it cost him everything.

“Well, Shepherd, what do you have to say now?” Heldalf, asked, a smirk gracing his feline features as he slowly stood and turned to face the bereaved Shepherd.

Sorey staggered to his feet, sinking into a battle stance, sword drawn. His head snapped up to meet Heldalf's gaze, murderous intent warping his once cheerful face. “Heldalf! Give . . . him back!”

Without warning, he charged in low, dashing in to meet claw with sword.

_He was never going to see him again._

Heldalf merely set his stance to defend, and when Sorey swept his sword upward to begin his assault, a burst of wind tossed the furious Shepherd upward and away before the blow could make contact.

_Never to see the bright amethyst sparkle of his eyes . . ._

The Lord of Calamity laughed even as Sorey righted himself in the air.

_Never to see the wind rustle through aquamarine hair . . ._

The taunt went ignored as Sorey landed in a crouch, using the force of the landing to launch himself forward once more for another assault.

_Never to see him to his right . . ._

He spun as he closed in, water enhancing his opening sword strike as he landed, ducking low to evade an incoming claw swipe, calling up a jet of water with his sword.

_Never again to see him smile . . ._

“Heavenly Torrent!” As the jet of water lifted the Lord into the air, Sorey finished his attack with a flurry of stabs, each aimed with deadly precision for a killing blow.

Taken off guard by the sudden burst of water, Heldalf was forced on to the defensive as he blocked the stabs with his bracers. The moment the rain of blows ended, Heldalf drew back his right fist, gathering energy into a singular attack, “Lion's Howl!”

The attack slammed the fallen Shepherd into a rocky outcropping directly facing the blood-smeared pillar where Mikleo had last lain. Darkness swirled around Sorey tighter now, and he greedily welcomed its embrace – every pulse of darkness fed his rage and knit his wounds together, readying him for another assault.

Heldalf smiled, raising himself out of his battle stance as Symonne reappeared by his side. “I believe my work here is done. Let us leave.”

The air rippled once more, even as Sorey charged forward, and Heldalf disappeared, revealing a familiar turquoise split cloak and the wary faces of his allies. His suddenly aborted attack left him skidding to a stop mere feet from a back he thought he'd never see again.

“Mi-Mikleo?”


	2. The Melody of Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter 1 proper. Wrote this while listening to, you guessed it, the water trial music. Really, that theme's as much "their" theme as any other in the OST going off of the big moments where it plays. Also written for Sormik Week 2016 Day 1 (Water).

He could feel it hanging in the air, even as he tried to break into Symonne's illusory arte. The cloying darkness that kept rising like a cloud of smoke, tainting the moisture in the air. Whatever barrier the dark Seraph had set as part of casting her illusion had proven to be tougher than Cardinal Forton's domain. Time slowly crawled by, and he continued to worry – what horrific visions were they showing him? - and each and every breath became harder and harder to draw. He could feel the malevolence in the air calling to him, tempting him – accept it, it said; take that worry and let it feed your anger, it said; use it to become strong and break through that barrier and kill those who would harm that what is most dear to you, it said.

He steadfastly ignored the alluring suggestions, choosing instead to be ready for whatever may come.

When the first creeping edges of malevolence reached through the pact, Lailah wasted no time in breaking it with Sorey. The fire Seraph turned to Rose to make another pact, but before they had a chance to start, the arte broke, drawing everyone's attention to the former Shepherd before them. Mikleo wasted no time in doing the only thing he could – he summoned his staff and set himself firmly between Sorey and the others, ready to defend the other, even as Rose sprang into a battle stance, smoothly drawing her daggers in the same move. He knew it was foolish to expose his back to the unknown, to an even greater enemy, but . . . but if it was for Sorey . . .

“Mi-Mikleo?” Mikleo risked taking his eyes off of Rose for a mere moment to acknowledge the other, and was momentarily startled by the depth of pain reflected by the other's gaze – those jade green eyes were looking at him the way a starving man looked at a feast, and not for the first time, the water Seraph had to wonder what horrid atrocity Heldalf and Symonne had chosen to show him.

“Back away from him, Mikleo,” she commanded, drawing Mikleo's attention back to her. “You know what we have to do.”

“I won't. And I won't let you hurt him either.”

“You won't win, and I don't want to hurt you either.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Zaveid casually pull out Seigfried, and Rose, seeing his distraction, leapt up and into the air for a strike. Flames wreathed her body as she angled in for a downward kick, intent on leaping past both boys. “Rising Phoenix!”

Before he could react to the incoming attack, he was bodily shoved out of the way as a blur of white rushed forward, intercepting the attack with a roar, “Lion's Howl!” Knocked out of her arte, Rose was flung back, but her years of assassin training allowed her to right herself in the air and skid along the ground to a stop.

“I won't let you hurt him!” he shouted as Lailah rushed forward to aid Rose and began chanting a healing spell.

Turning around, Sorey extended a tainted hand, intent on helping Mikleo up. Their eyes met, and Mikleo could clearly see what the malevolence had done now that they were unclouded by emotion – forest green eyes that once sparkled with affection now madly danced with possessiveness and protection. Even so, there was no true malice in the other's gaze, only an offer of absolute devotion.

 _Water corrupts the easiest,_ Gramps had told him, in one of his earliest lessons. _So you must be aware of your surroundings at all times, Mikleo, especially if you do not have a pure vessel to protect you. Be careful of the things you touch, the places you go, or you may find yourself falling to malevolence._

But this, this was hardly a decision he needed to dwell on – he knew his place in the world as surely as he breathed. _And a world without Sorey in it is not world worth saving._

“Mikleo, no!” Lailah shouted, as the younger Seraph reached for the hand.

Mikleo turned at her cry, and gave her a sad smile, “I'm sorry, Lailah, but there never really was a choice, not for us.” Standing up, he gazed directly into Sorey's eyes as he continued, “Where do you think Sorey got his dream from?”

The sound of a parasol opening interrupted them, “You're so stupid. You're both so, so stupid!”

“I'm sorry we didn't find a cure for your brother, Edna. Maybe the next Shepherd will.” Turning his gaze to Zaveid, he continued, “Promise me, when the time comes, you'll do it. No hesitation,” he paused, choking on his last words, “And . . . and, please, let him go first.” If there was one thing he would spare Sorey from having to watch, that would be it.

Zaveid tipped down his hat in acknowledgment, a hat that was a reminder of what they had already lost on this journey. “It's a promise between men.”

“I'll give you as much time as I can, but I doubt I can hold it back for long.” He tapped into his power then, channeling as much of it as he could through his staff, forming a sphere of ice around himself and Sorey, separating them from the others.

“Mikleo?” Sorey asked as the water Seraph calmly walked toward him, folding the fallen Shepherd into a cool embrace. Mikleo could feel the malevolence leeching into him, one tendril at a time, threatening to consume him, to pull him apart, so that nothing remained except for the need to protect the person in his arms. But he fought it, drawing on his emotions and his secondary affinity to ice to keep it from completely taking him over.

“You didn't think I'd leave you alone like this, did you?” he murmured as Sorey returned his embrace. “What happened to you in there?” Sorey's grip on him tightened, tucking the smaller Seraph into the crook of his neck and Mikleo could feel the fallen Shepherd shudder as moisture seeped into his collar.

“I thought they took you away from me,” he said between shaking breaths. “Heldalf, he . . . he . . .” the sentence trailed off, but it was enough to let the water Seraph come to his own conclusion.

“Never. We'll get stronger. No one will ever tear us apart. I won't let them.” He pulled back from Sorey then, to stare into watery emerald orbs. “I promise.” Their lips met in a rush of emotion, every kiss and touch an equal measure of promises and assurances.

“Let's continue our journey, Sorey. Call my name, make me your Prime Lord.”

_No one will ever hurt you again. I'll protect you. Always._

A single column of darkness consumed them, shattering the ice barrier in its wake. When it finally dissipated, two figures, one in red and black and a second in white and navy blue, emerged. Arm in arm, with eyes only for each other, they walked into the distance, their cloaks fluttering in the wind.

_Wherever you go, I'll always be with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, the story will most likely turn into various one shots and snippets of their lives after falling to malevolence. I do have a final fight in mind for this AU (pretty sure you guys can guess who does the fighting) but the hard part for me is mentally choreographing the fight and actually figuring out the good combos with the Wind Armatus that don't involve spamming Cloudburst for days, lol.


	3. Amaranth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their newfound existence had only brought forth the harsh reality of the world they lived in. Even so, despite their tainted nature, no matter how much they wanted to keep to themselves, the world always came calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written entirely while listening to Nightwish, which is also the inspiration for the chapter title. Also note the changes to the tags - overall rating is unlikely to change. I also added in the one idea I liked from the anime, that Sorey sees and experiences the event that caused the human to turn into a hellion as he purifies them. Originally I had planned for this to split off into a series of interconnected one shots and short stories, but my brain had other plans and this is going to turn into a short-ish multichaptered fic. The interconnected one shots may still happen, but consider everything from here on my "end game", my finale for my own take on Zestiria's Tainted AU.

The fire had dwindled down to embers when it started. Ever since Sorey became the Shepherd, and started purifying human generated malevolence, he'd been nightmares. Most nights, Mikleo had noticed, they didn't disturb him too deeply, as though just having Mikleo nearby was enough to keep the worst of it away.

Other nights though, like tonight, was worse. Sorey had already kicked aside the blankets, his legs hopelessly entangled in sheets while he mumbled in his sleep and broke into a cold sweat. Mikleo started shaking him then, and Sorey awoke with a startled shout.

“Shhh, it's alright, I'm here,” Mikleo soothed as he held Sorey to his chest, hand making comforting sweeps up and down Sorey's back.

Sorey panted, the cold sweat making his messy hair cling to his forehead. “I . . . I couldn't stop it from happening. The arguments, the deaths, all of it.”

Mikleo only hugged him tighter, knowing there was little he could do to stop them. It didn't matter they'd both been tainted by malevolence months ago. The nightmares never stopped – if anything, they seemed worse now than before, as though the malevolence itself was feeding the nightmares, relishing in the regret and fear they brought. Silence reigned between them, as Mikleo continued petting Sorey's back, and to his relief, Sorey's breathing eventually evened out, lulled back to sleep by the comforting motion.

Lost in thought, Mikleo gazed out the window to the night sky, wondering how much longer they would have. A Fallen Shepherd and his tainted Seraph . . . there weren't many ways this could end for them. But no matter what, he'd stay with Sorey, right up to the bitter end, no matter what he had to do to get there. A shiver shook Sorey as he cuddled closer for warmth, and Mikleo carefully pulled the blanket back over them, never once letting Sorey leave his embrace.

* * *

_They had been trapped into a corner of the bridge, the normal humans nearby had long since fled for their own safety. Cornered against a wall as they were, there was little reprieve from the onslaught of sharpened feathers from the flock of Black Birds. Wave after wave came, and while they dodged and parried where they could and he called his healing artes to keep himself and Sorey going when they couldn't, it was unsustainable. And they both knew it._

_And in that single moment, he knew – without Lailah's flames of purification, they were both back to square one. Kill or be killed. But whether it was the malevolence talking or just pure survival instinct, Mikleo couldn't tell. But he wasn't about to let himself and Sorey die here – each and every day they had together was something to treasure, and he was far from ready to let go of that - and while Sorey had managed to improvise with his blunt sword and break the necks of the few birds that strayed close enough, Mikleo knew something had to be done. Something drastic. Something only he could do._

_And in that moment, he made his decision. Gathering his power in the air around them, he began his incantation. “The power of water . . . Multiple currents . . . Azure and crimson . . . spring forth! Violet High!”_

_An enormous magic circle appeared below the flock as a cloud of red and blue ice shards, far sharper than the ones he normally summoned, sliced through the air with deadly precision, shredding the flock as the shards swirled in a deadly dance. Their dying screeches echoed in the air as blood misted and rained down in front of them, but to his surprise, he felt no remorse. It him and Sorey or them – and it was hardly a choice he had to think about. That was the reality of their world now._

_They set off for Lohgrin the next day, and their gald pouch was much lighter as they left with new weapons – real weapons, ones with blades._

* * *

Sorey had known their peaceful days of ruin exploration could not have lasted long. Reality had a way of intruding on them, even if it was the last thing they wanted.

Their exploration of the continent had taken them to Arctus Ruins, deep within Plitzerback Wetland. It had been a fascinating ruin, its carvings and walls remarkably well kept despite the moisture and water above, and even though the ruins had been filled with undead, it was nothing their combined artes and armatus couldn't take care of.

They were heading for the exit when Sorey paused, frown instantly replacing the exhilarating grin that was on his face before. A few moments later, Mikleo felt it too – a familiar presence, there, yet not. It flickered on the edges of their domain, teasing them, leading them onward, undoubtedly towards a trap.

Only one being, human or Seraph, would do that – Symonne.

Sorey didn't hesitate to trigger the mechanism to open the door, smoothly drawing his falchion as he hugged a wall and waited to see what their enemy would bring, nodding to Mikleo and Mikleo took that as his cue to take the other wall, glaive in hand as he cast his Spectral Cloak. Two could play at this game.

To their surprise, Symonne stood out in the open, hands spread out as if to show her currently defenseless state. “Took me long enough to find you.”

“What do you want?” Sorey shouted, already dropping into a battle stance. Mikleo planted his glaive into the ground, ready to call on his artes to lend Sorey magical support.

“Ah ah ah,” she chided, waggling a finger at Sorey, “no need to get all violent now. I'm just a messenger today.”

He didn't rise to her taunt, instead demanding, “And why should I believe a word you say?”

She waved her hands in the open air. “See? No weapon in hand. I'm just bringing you a message from my master.” She paused, and then cleared her throat, “He wishes to meet you in person in Glaivend Basin in 10 days. He will await you at the same place as the last time you met him there. He says interesting events are unfolding, events that would catch your interest.”

Sorey glared back, stance steady and ready for anything. But to his surprise, Symonne simply spun on her heel and vanished, leaving him to stare into empty space. Mikleo waited until Sorey straightened out of his battle stance before dropping out of his Spectral Cloak.

“What do you think, Mikleo?”

“We can go and see what they want, but if they try anything . . .” He gripped his glaive tighter and Sorey came over to embrace him.

“We'll kill them both.”

His only answer was a gentle kiss pressed to his lips.


	4. For the Heart They Once Had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is completely named after the Nightwish song, "For the Heart I Once Had". It'll make sense . . . once you get to the end of the chapter. Rating bumped to M for the blood bath (complete with descriptions of blood, gore, and dismemberment - really not for the squeamish; I've taken a rather . . . loose definition of what constitutes as "water" that Mikleo can control) that I've turned Glaivend Basin into. War Is Hell is in full effect here, read at your own discretion.

Glaivend Basin was the last place either of them wanted to be, even more so now that the armies were even bigger than they had been months ago. Sorey glared at the battlefield below as the two armies began their charge toward each other. As agreed, Mikleo had retreated inside Sorey as they approached – no point in revealing all of their cards in one go.

“Look Shepherd. They never change.”

Sorey refused to answer as he stiffly continued to look below, his cloak fluttering in the breeze.

“They won't stop, you know. Not until the other side has completely fallen and is theirs for the taking. Did you really think stepping between the two armies would have earned you more than a temporary respite? Look at them now, with even bigger armies this time.”

Waves of red and blue clashed against each other, each pushing at the other like oil and water, mixing, but never blending. Here a mounted unit would charge into enemy flanks, briefly shattering the enemy's lines before the enemy regrouped for a counterattack. With each and every sword swing, parry, and dodge, malevolence continued to creep into the air.

“See? Look at how they repeat the same mistakes over and over. It doesn't matter how many times you get precious princesses talking of peace. The rest of their corrupt government will always find a way to make war. It's good for their pockets.”

And then, just as sudden, two parties, white flags attached to every banner, rode forth from both sides. They carefully skirted around the worst of the fighting, where both armies had started indiscriminately attacking friend and foe alike to meet in the middle, a solitary island of peace and cooperation in a sea of chaos. Around them, the fighting raged, but despite the attacks coming in from all sides, their own platoons did their best to protect the precious duo within, their one hope for peace.

_Alisha and Sergei. Sorey . . ._

“I know.”

Even as the battle raged on, it was becoming clear the commanders were no longer in control – the frenzied bloodthirsty screeches of humans turned hellion echoed throughout the hills. The platoons surrounding Alisha and Sergei would not last for long, and even now, he could see the malevolence latching onto their despair at their desperate defense.

Sorey grit his teeth. He might not have the power of purification anymore, but there were still things he and he alone could do. For all the things they could do, for all their hopes – he could still answer their desperate prayers.

He just wouldn't be the bright hope they'd all been praying for.

“Luzrov Rulay.”

Dark blue silk the color of the deepest ocean encircled their form, highlighted with bright blues and golds. They gave Heldalf a subzero glare before launching themselves off the edge, taking the cliffside in leaps and bounds, landing at the foot of the cliff in a perfect three point landing, bow gleaming darkly in the malevolence.

Hellions on all sides took a single glance at them before charging forward.

A quick back step to open up some distance, and gather water and ice alike to their bow, and then they fired, first an Ocean Blitz and then an Azure Assault. The rays of water, now laced with shards of ice instead of Lailah's flames of purification, lanced through the hellions - blood, limbs and organs spattered on the ground as the attack volleys shredded through armor and hide like paper.

“Who's next?” they said, sizing up the remnants, who wasted no time rushing forward, hoping to overwhelm their defense with sheer numbers. Pausing for a moment to gather water from the surrounding air, they commanded, “Drag them down. Maelstrom.”

A vortex of water appeared before them, pulling Lizardmen into the whirlpool from all sides, battering their enemies against each other with the sheer force of water, drowning and suffocating them as much as shredding them, turning the water red with their blood. Commanding the water to their will, they directed it back toward their bow; aiming skyward, they fired a single blood red shot, “Pierce the sky. Arrow Squall.”

Blood red arrows rained down all around them, killing the unconscious, rippling across the battlefield, slaying hellions where they stood. There was a singular circle of safety, where Alisha, Sergei, and their troops stood. The rain of blood ended as soon as it started, leaving the earth soaked a deep red, the smell of human waste and the metallic tang of blood hanging heavily in the air. Separating from the armatus, Sorey walked through the carnage, eyes never once leaving his destination – if he looked now, he was sure the knowledge of all the carnage they'd created would be enough to haunt both his nightmares and wrack him with guilt for months. Mikleo silently retreated back inside, lending his silent support to Sorey while keeping a lookout at the party watching high in the cliffs.

“S-Sorey,” Alisha began as she took note of the carnage around them. To her credit, even though her face was paler than usual, she kept her focus on his face, even though several of the less seasoned soldiers around her were wiping trickles of vomit and saliva from their mouths. “They're not,” she stopped herself, clearly having come to some sort of conclusion after taking note of his clothing. “What happened to you? Where's Rose?”

“We split up.”

“No.” Tears came to her eyes, as she stepped back, head shaking in disbelief. “No, you were . . .” she started sobbing then, even as she inched ever backwards toward the carnage. She would have slipped on a puddle of blood, had Sergei not reached out to support her.

“Who are you?” Sergei asked, voice wavering slightly as he signaled his men to come into formation between them. Their swords shook and their armor rattled as they realized just how little their armor would protect them against the one who had so brutally ended the battle in the first place.

Sorey gave a weak smile, a pang in his heart as he took note of the fear in the men around them – a look that he had seen upon Lucas and the Woodsmen's faces as he rescued them from this very place the last time he had been here. Lailah and Edna's words at Griflet Bridge echoed in his mind, about his need to use his Shepherd powers discreetly lest he frighten normal humans with them. And yet, even as he felt guilt creep in, a small part of him rejoiced he was powerful enough to strike fear into their hearts.

“Go, get out of here. Between the two of you, I'm sure you can make peace happen.” Looking directly at Alisha, he gave her a small smile. “I'm sorry.”

Without another glance back, he ran back toward the cliffs, where he knew his enemy lay waiting.

_Sorey, are you sure about this?_

“I know we showed our trump card early, but I wasn't about to let them die out here.”

_I know. Do you have a plan?_

“Yeah. They won't leave us alone until we join them. Time to go with our back up plan.”

* * *

 

Mikleo manifested himself, ready to look for Symonne, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned, only to have Sorey step forward and pull him in for a tight embrace. Fingertips tipped his chin up, and their eyes briefly met before Sorey leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips.

“For luck.” As he pulled away, he held his arm out, and Mikleo instantly bumped their wrists together.

“You worry about yourself. I'll beat her first and you know it.”

Mikleo took off, but not before sparing one last glance behind him – Sorey was well on his way towards Heldalf, black and gold cloak swinging behind him. And while Heldalf liked to make himself a big showy target, Symonne was much sneakier, much subtler.

So when the mists started swirling around him, his senses screaming that it wasn't natural water-based mist, he was immediately on his guard. But even that wasn't enough for him to anticipate what awaited him when darkness inevitably swallowed his vision.

* * *

 

“Mikleo, wake up! Wake up!”

Shaken awake, Mikleo blearily opened his eyes to see Sorey hovering over him, a bright smile on his face even as he sat up in their bed. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly sat up, “What is it?”

“C'mon, let's go! Remember how we found that secret passage in the Mabinogio Ruins yesterday? I want to go explore it some more! I could barely sleep last night because of it!”

Looking down at himself, he found himself confused to see the light blue of his pajamas instead of the pure white and navy blue of . . .

Of what again?

And why did the sight Sorey's bright smile and ritual sword seem so . . . nostalgic?

Still, a day spent exploring the ruins of their childhood was something he could never pass up, and he walked over behind the screen to change. As he walked out to put on his shoes, Sorey dashed over to the entryway to pull on his boots and grabbed his pack before holding out a hand to him to help him up.

“Come on, let's go! Who knew that section of collapsing wall would lead to a hidden area?”

_Collapsing wall? Wait . . . but . . ._

“Alright, alright, let's go,” Mikleo warmly answered, setting aside his reservations and following Sorey outside into the crisp mountain air. And stopped.

“Mikleo?” Sorey suddenly asked. “What's wrong?”

The cool crisp mountain air, the perfect green of the hillside the village was nested in, the stone houses, the way the little creek supplied clean water while running off the cliff side, the light fragrance of the mountain flowers . . . his memories all told him this was the same sight he'd seen yesterday. So why . . .

“Why are you crying?”

He reached up, fingers meeting the wet trails on his cheeks. Why did it hurt so much to see home? Wasn't this what he'd seen yesterday? And the day before?

Why did this feel so nostalgic?

He wiped the tears away, unable to shake the feeling something wasn't entirely right, and gave Sorey a smile instead, “It's nothing. Just a bad dream I had last night.”

Sorey gave him an uncertain look, before reaching out and dragging his arm to lead him out to the cliff. “Maybe we'll take it easy today then and just relax today?”

They sat by the cliff, looking at the clouds below, backs against a sturdy rock, when Sorey broke the comfortable silence and asked, “Want to tell me about your dream?”

Mikleo glanced over his eyes meeting Sorey's green gaze, before looking back out to the clouds below. “I . . . I dreamed we left Elysia.”

“Go on,” Sorey encouraged.

“I dreamed we went down into the lands below, and into Ladylake, where everything was as described in the Celestial Record. I dreamed that you'd become the Shepherd at the Ladylake Sanctuary by pulling a fire Seraph's Sacred Sword out of an altar, and that I'd joined you by becoming a . . . Sub Lord? Yes, I think that's what the fire Seraph called it.

“And we had another join us, an earth Seraph, and we'd tried to stop a war, and that we'd gotten a wind Seraph to join us. That terrible things had happened, but we were trying to stop someone who called himself the Lord of Calamity.

Mikleo turned, then, and looked directly into Sorey's eyes – Sorey smiled at the attention. _Ah, of course, it all makes sense now._ “I dreamed that despite our efforts, you'd become corrupted, tainted by malevolence in the end. But in my dream, I followed you anyway. Do you know why, Sorey?” He reached out then, to hold Sorey's cheek.

When Sorey took Mikleo's hand in his and shook his head, Mikleo continued, “Do you remember what I told you on your fifteenth birthday?”

Sorey smiled grew wider. “Of course. That you loved me.”

 _I knew it._ Mikleo dropped his hand then, pulling it away from Sorey's, and ruefully looked down on the ground before standing up.

“Mikleo? Where are you going?” Sorey answered, confusion evident on his face.

“If you were Sorey, you'd remember.”

“What are you talking about, Mikleo? You've been acting strange all morning. Are you sure you're feeling alright?” The concern and confusion was evident in Sorey's voice, and part of him was tempted to say something to deny it.

But then, denying the truth and reality of the situation was one of those things Gramps had always taught him was the short and fast way to become corrupted by malevolence and turning into a dragon. And even though part of him would have wanted to spend forever in this moment, living this idyllic life of ruin exploration with Sorey in Elysia in ignorance of everything happening in the world below . . .

 _A Sorey that doesn't remember what I'd told him that day is not my Sorey._ _And that is not a Sorey I'd want to spend forever with._

He stood, summoning his weapon, even as his mind cleared and felt some portion of his power unlock within. “I'm sorry.”

He struck out with his staff once before spinning, staff extended for a Moonlight Circle, followed by an upward Spiral Strike before landing a perfect two-handed Misty Reef and executing his new arte. Ice shards surrounded him as a torrent of water erupted from the ground below Sorey, throwing him into the air. Mikleo turned, knowing what would happen, but not wanting to see it.

It was something he'd never want to see, let alone do. _Ah, it makes sense now, so that's what she did to him._ “Rime Slaughter.” In that one moment, he felt, more than saw, the icicles pierce Sorey's body – not that it mattered. It was merely a shadow conjuration of him anyway.

* * *

 

He opened his eyes then, and found himself back at Glaivend Basin – Symonne was sprawled out on the ground a few feet away, wet and bleeding from multiple cuts, her scepter just out of reach.

“How?” she started, struggling to stand, “it should have been perfect.”

“You missed an important detail. Sorey's eyes always take on a special shine when it's just the two of us and no one else.”

Mikleo strode over to her, stomping on her chest before pointing the blade of his glaive at her neck. “And Sorey would know precisely what I'd told him. It's something he'd never forget. But then, that's not something I'd expect someone like _you_ would understand.”

“We're not all-”

He leaned on the foot on her chest, effectively cutting her off. “I'd say leave us alone, but I know you're not going to get the message.”

“We're not all that different,” she wheezed out. “You should just-”

Instead of answering, Mikleo simply swung his glaive. Blood sprayed for a moment as her head rolled away, before both parts of her body disappeared into light.

He waved his hand, effectively cleaning the blade while coldly staring at where her headless corpse once laid under his foot. “And that, was for Sorey.”

 


End file.
